Por trás da máscara
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Quantos segredos podem se esconder no coração de uma amazona? Fic de aniversário para Dra. Nina.


**Comentários**

_Essa fic é dedicada especialmente à Dra. Nina, que faz aniversário hoje! Aproveitando que o niver do Aioria é no dia 16/08, a fic tmb comemora essa data.  
__Parabéns Dra. Nina! Obrigada pelo apoio e por aturar minhas crises de ficwritter problemática! Gostaria de ter escrito algo mais original e criativo, mas o que vale é a intenção, né? E desta vez eu não pude contar com a ajuda da minha beta XD_

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_

**Fanfic: Por trás da máscara**

POV Marin

Eu sempre me orgulhei de ser uma amazona. No entanto, eu sempre soube que minha vida não seria nada fácil. Não apenas pelas dificuldades que enfrentei antes de conquistar minha armadura, ou pela rotina diária que inclui uma infinidade de treinamentos pesados e cansativos. Nem mesmo pelo risco constante de morrer durante as batalhas. Afinal, esse foi o caminho que escolhi, e eu sabia perfeitamente o que me aguardava no futuro.  
Apesar de todas essas dificuldades, acredito que a pior parte de ser uma amazona é ter que renunciar à uma vida comum. É ser obrigada a abrir mão de sonhos pessoais, de ter uma família, de amar e ser amada... enfim, de ser uma mulher como qualquer outra.  
Eu sempre me considerei muito diferente das outras mulheres. Não somente daquelas que vivem realidades diferentes da minha, como também das outras amazonas que protegem Athena.  
A Shina, por exemplo. Quando o Seiya a viu sem a máscara, ela escolheu matá-lo, embora estivesse apaixonada por ele. Não consigo entender como alguém pode querer matar o homem que ama... é verdade que até hoje ela não cumpriu sua promessa, o que me leva a acreditar que no fundo a Shina ainda tenha esperanças de ter seu amor retribuído, o que eu duvido muito que venha a acontecer.  
Mas também existem amazonas que deixam o coração falar mais alto que a razão, como a June. Por mais absurdo que isso possa parecer, foi ela mesma quem tomou a iniciativa de mostrar seu rosto para o cavaleiro de Andrômeda! Evidentemente, nunca passou pela cabeça dela matá-lo, muito pelo contrário. Embora não concorde com a atitude dela, admito que a June foi muito corajosa quando se arriscou a ser rejeitada e passar o resto da vida arrependida por ter agido de maneira tão impulsiva.  
Matar ou amar... se um homem me flagrasse sem a máscara e eu tivesse que escolher uma dessas alternativas, seria obrigada a exterminá-lo, porque no meu coração só existe lugar para uma pessoa...  
Eu amei Aioria desde a primeira vez em que o vi. Seria impossível não amá-lo... ele era tudo o que eu poderia desejar em um homem: lindo, gentil, corajoso. Ainda que muitos o julgassem um cavaleiro rebelde e amargurado, quase ninguém imaginava que, lá no fundo, aquele leão selvagem era tão manso quanto um gato.  
Para minha infelicidade, a minha condição de amazona me proibia de demonstrar meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Durante anos eu guardei essa paixão escondida dentro de mim, com medo de que alguém descobrisse. Seria o meu eterno segredo, se algo não tivesse acontecido no dia do aniversário de Aioria...

Naquela manhã, eu estava caminhando pelo Santuário enquanto planejava uma surpresa para ele. Mesmo que Aioria fingisse que não ligava para datas, no fundo sempre foi um sentimental. Por isso, eu decidi preparar o bolo preferido dele. Eu só não esperava me deparar com uma cena que me deixou paralisada...  
Aioria estava abraçado com uma garota desconhecida. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos e aparentava ser muito bonita, embora eu não conseguisse visualizar seu rosto direito. Meu sangue ferveu, ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia uma dor profunda em meu peito.  
Minha mente tentava me convencer de que Aioria era um homem livre e podia abraçar quem ele quisesse, mas meu coração se revoltou ao ver a pessoa que eu amava ao lado de outra mulher. As lágrimas começaram a cair de meus olhos, embora estivessem ocultas pela máscara. Eu não suportei mais continuar ali, e saí correndo sem um rumo certo. Na pressa, acabei dando um encontrão em Milo, mas nem pedi desculpas.  
- Não olha por onde anda? - reclamou ele.  
Quando entrei na minha cabana, retirei a máscara e fui me deitar na cama. Estava tão decepcionada com Aioria que não tinha nem ânimo para ir treinar. Eu perdi a noção do tempo em que fiquei ali deitada, refletindo sobre a atitude que deveria tomar.  
Por fim, eu decidi reagir. Não tinha o menor cabimento ficar ali chorando por alguém que eu nem sequer deveria ter me apaixonado! Eu me levantei rapidamente, lavei o rosto e segui em direção à arena de treinamentos.  
Durante meia hora, consegui esquecer o que havia acontecido e me dediquei totalmente ao treinamento. Isso até o momento em que Aioria chegou ali, acompanhado por Milo.  
- Bom dia! – me disse o cavaleiro de Leão com um sorriso.  
- Só se for pra você! – eu respondi, num tom tão ríspido que o deixou perplexo.  
Irritada, eu saí dali rapidamente, mas ainda pude ouvir Aioria perguntar:  
- O quê deu nela?  
- Liga não... deve estar na TPM... - ironizou Milo.

Eu decidi ir até a praia para esfriar a cabeça. Observar as ondas do mar me ajudaria a relaxar e a pensar numa forma de superar meus ciúmes. Mais do que nunca, eu estava decidida a tirar Aioria da cabeça. Contra minha vontade, eu seria obrigada a continuar convivendo com ele no Santuário, mas precisava encontrar uma boa desculpa para me afastar dele.  
Estava tão distraída que nem percebi a aproximação de seu cosmo. Levei um susto quando o ouvi perguntar subitamente:  
- O quê aconteceu, Marin? Por que você fugiu da arena quando eu cheguei?  
Eu me virei para Aioria, encarando-o com raiva. Obviamente, ele não percebeu isso devido à minha máscara. Nessas horas, eu agradecia por ser obrigada a usá-la... era uma proteção muito eficiente na hora de camuflar minhas emoções, e impedia que as outras pessoas descobrissem os segredos que eu escondia...  
- O quê você quer? – eu perguntei friamente.  
- Entender porque você está me tratando com tanta hostilidade... – respondeu ele.  
- Eu só quero ficar sozinha...  
- Nós somos amigos há tanto tempo, Marin... se você está com algum problema, por que não me conta?  
Como eu poderia dizer que o meu problema era justamente _ele_?  
- Se eu fiz alguma coisa que te irritou, me diga! – insistiu Aioria.  
Eu respirei fundo e me esforcei ao máximo para controlar minha vontade de desabafar tudo o que estava me atormentando.  
- Você não fez nada. Obrigada por se preocupar comigo – respondi.  
- É claro que me preocupo com você! Você é uma grande amiga...

Impulsivamente, eu lhe dei uma resposta sarcástica:  
- Você tem tantas "amiguinhas" por aí, Aioria... eu sou apenas sua colega de Santuário!  
- A quais "amiguinhas" você se refere? – perguntou ele, desconcertado.  
- Às suas fãs da Vila de Rodório... como aquela garota que você estava abraçando hoje de manhã, por exemplo!  
Eu me arrependi imediatamente de ter dito aquilo. Como fui estúpida ao demonstrar meus ciúmes tão abertamente!  
- Você está falando da Catarina? Ela veio me cumprimentar pelo meu aniversário – respondeu Aioria, me encarando de um modo misterioso – Algum tempo atrás, eu impedi que a irmã dela fosse atacada por uns sujeitos, e a Catarina sempre me agradece pelo que fiz...  
Eu deveria ter ficado quieta, mas não resisti a fazer outro comentário irônico:  
- Pelo jeito, não faltam mulheres querendo agradecer os seus favores...  
Aioria olhou para mim supreso, sem entender minha reação. Inesperadamente, ele se aproximou ainda mais e colocou suas mãos ao redor da minha cintura. Aquele contato me deixou trêmula, sem saber o que fazer. Com um semblante sério, ele disse:  
- Ainda que existissem centenas de mulheres interessadas em mim, eu só desejo uma... você, Marin!  
Aquela declaração inesperada fez meu rosto arder de vergonha e meu coração disparar loucamente. Como assim, ele me deseja?

Rapidamente, eu o empurrei com força, afastando-me dele.  
- Você só pode estar louco! Isso vai contra todas as regras do Santuário! – eu disse, transtornada.  
Aioria me encarou com um olhar cheio de mágoa.  
- Eu acabo de confessar que te amo e você só consegue pensar nessas malditas regras? – perguntou ele, furioso.  
Fiquei em silêncio, sentindo-me confusa. Por mais errado que aquilo fosse, eu sempre sonhei com o dia em que Aioria me tomaria em seus braços e se declararia para mim... agora que isso se tornara realidade, eu estava com medo! Medo de ceder à paixão e depois enfrentar as conseqüências que fatalmente viriam quando assumíssemos aquele sentimento para todo o Santuário.  
Percebi o quanto Aioria ficara decepcionado com minha atitude. Provavelmente, estava achando que eu o rejeitava... uma dor profunda se apoderou de mim ao vê-lo daquele jeito, a tal ponto que eu não consegui mais dominar meus impulsos.  
Sem dizer uma única palavra, eu me aproximei dele e acariciei seu rosto. No entanto, ele interpretou meu gesto da maneira errada.  
- Não preciso de sua pena, Marin! Você não é obrigada a gostar de mim, e...  
- Eu te amo! – confessei, com a voz trêmula.  
A expressão de espanto de Aioria foi rapidamente substituída por um enorme sorriso. Ele me abraçou novamente e perguntou:  
- Isso é mesmo verdade?  
Eu abaixei a cabeça e respondi:  
- Eu sempre te amei, sempre... mas não podemos ficar juntos, Aioria... você sabe que os cavaleiros não devem se relacionar com as amazonas...  
- Tenho certeza de que Athena não ficará contra o nosso amor... – respondeu ele, acariciando meu cabelo.  
- Talvez não, mas e o resto do Santuário?  
- Pouco me importo com a opinião deles... aliás, se eu me importasse, já teria ido embora daqui há muito tempo - respondeu Aioria, lembrando-se do quanto fora hostilizado por ser irmão de Aioros, a quem todos consideravam um traidor.

Quando ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos, eu percebi que não haveria escapatória. Seus olhos azul-esverdeados brilhavam intensamente no momento em que me perguntou:  
- Me deixa ver o seu rosto?  
Tremendo de tão nervosa, eu apenas assenti com a cabeça. Lentamente, Aioria começou a retirar minha máscara. Quando nossos olhos finalmente se encontraram, ele sorriu.  
- Decepcionado? - perguntei timidamente, enquanto desviava meu olhar.  
- Muito pelo contrário... você é ainda mais linda do que eu imaginava! - respondeu Aioria, segundos antes que seus lábios tomassem os meus.  
Nem nos meus melhores sonhos eu imaginei que pudesse existir algo tão maravilhoso quanto aquele beijo. Seus lábios queimavam os meus de tão quentes, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos tocavam meu corpo de um modo atrevido. Nada poderia se comparar à deliciosa sensação de estar nos braços dele...  
Aioria me beijou de uma forma tão ardente que me fez perder o fôlego. Depois que nos afastamos, eu me aconcheguei em seu peito e disse:  
- Feliz aniversário...  
- Não poderia ter sido melhor... – respondeu Aioria maliciosamente, acariciando meus cabelos.  
Permanecemos ali abraçados durante um longo tempo, trocando beijos e fazendo planos para o futuro. Por mais que eu temesse a reação dos outros habitantes do Santuário quando descobrissem, o simples fato de ser amada por Aioria me dava coragem mais do que suficiente para enfrentar todos os obstáculos que viriam...

**FIM**


End file.
